Many kinds of emergency flares, flags, reflectors and the like have been devised and used, for example, to warn approaching motorists that a disabled vehicle is present along a highway. All of the known devices, however, take considerable time to deploy, many are fire hazards, and most are susceptible to the destruction of their effectiveness when struck or run over by passing vehicles.
According to the present invention, a device is provided which may be dropped or thrown from a vehicle or otherwise placed on the roadway without the necessity for taking time to "set up" the device. When used with a chemically actuated light tube, for instance, the signal device may be easily seen at great distances, is fire proof, and is not easily rendered ineffective by being struck or run over by passing vehicles.